


HP Truth or dare

by that_awkward_lesbian



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bisexual Ginny Weasley, Bisexual Ron Weasley, Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, F/F, F/M, Gay, Gay Draco Malfoy, Gay Harry Potter, Gay Sirius Black, M/M, Number Twelve Grimmauld Place, Order of the Phoenix (Harry Potter), Pansexual Luna Lovegood, Secret Relationship, Secrets, Truth or Dare, Veritaserum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:41:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26543875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_awkward_lesbian/pseuds/that_awkward_lesbian
Summary: The order have just finished a meeting when Sirius has a brilliant idea of playing truth or dare, secrets will be out, will there be heartbreak or will new love come about read and find out!I was reading loads of harry potter truths and dares fanfics and thought why not make my own so here we are!Ships that are in itWolfstar (obviously)DrarryLinnyPanmioneBlaironHope you like it, by the way this has Gay/lesbian couples if you don't like that then don't read it!
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Pansy Parkinson, Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley, Ron Weasley/Blaise Zabini, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 9
Kudos: 96





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 : Let the game begin!

Third person pov

It was a normal Order meeting at 12 Grimmauld place, Sirius was bored, remus was trying to listen to dumbledore without hitting sirius who kept sighing loudly.

Dumbledore was talking about Voldemort and that he is rising and becoming even more powerful by the minute.

Tonks was trying out new hairstyles with her metamorphosis powers.

With the kids...

Harry, Ron, hermione, where up in Harry and Ron's room with Luna and Ginny, Hermione was ' reading'a book but she was really thinking about someone else.

Ron and Harry where laying upside now on Ron's bed seeing who can do it the longest without stopping.

Ginny and Luna where talking with Ginny playing with Lunas hair as they spoke quietly to each other laughing some times. 

"hey kiddies" yelled the voices of Fred and George weasley as they appearated into the room, the loud pops breaking the silence. 

Two loud thumps and groans of pain were heard, Harry and Ron had both fallen of the bed because of the twins. 

Ginny and luna where laughing hysterically at what happened while hermione appeared to be hiding a smile behind her book. 

"OI you gits!" yelled a very hurt and pissed of Ron, his ears and cheeks were a cherry red alone with harry's. 

"oh sorry-

" brother dear we-

"didn't mean to scare you" 

The twins said finishing each others sentence, Ron huffed as he pulled himself and harry back onto the bed. 

"did you need something Fred George" said Luna from the other side of the room, the others jumped a her voice forgetting about them. 

The twins snapped their fingers, "oh yeah-

" see we had this-

"amazing idea that-

" we should get every one - 

"to play-

" Truth or Dare" they said finishing together and adding jazz hands to emphasis the last three words. 

They looked at each other and shrugged, "Sur why not" said harry, the kids them waited until the adults had finished and went downstairs. 

They all ran downstairs the twins leading the way, they soon got to the the door smirked evily at each other and slammed the door open. 

"OK everyone-

" we are all going to play-

"Truth or Dare! With a twist" they both declared as everyone turned the heads shocked at the twins. 

"HEY! You two I was going to say that" cried Sirius as he pouted childishly pulling his head into his neck with remus patting his shoulder. 

The twins shrugged their shoulders not seeming to care 

"ehh" they said drawing out the word. 

Dumbledore smiled and clapped his hands gaining everyone's attention, "it's settled then we will all play Truth or dare with a twist" he said. 

The end 

I have read to many of these myself and they were amazing! So I decided to take a crack at it I hope you like it, also Mad-eye isn't going to play and neither is snape so yeah 

I may update this is people start liking it! 

Bye! 

Word count : 500


	2. #2 Dogs And Banisters Don't Mix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I've been reading a few harry potter Truth or dare fanfics they gave me enough ideas to write chapter 2 also I have decided that snape and moody will play.

So I've been reading a few harry potter Truth or dare fanfics they gave me enough ideas to write chapter 2 also I have decided that snape and moody will play.

Characters who are playing :

Harry 

Ron 

Hermione 

Ginny

Luna

Fred

George 

Sirius 

Remus 

Tonks 

Kingsley 

Moody

Molly 

Arthur 

Dumbledore 

Mcgonagall 

Snape

Third person pov... 

Everyone decided to play in the living room so they are all comfortable and able to sit down. 

"so what's the twist" asked Harry 

"how about if you don't answer the question you lost a piece of your clothing and if you miss three times all your clothes disappear" siad sirius 

Everyone nodded 

"me, Remus and James are the Kings of truth or dare" said sirius proudly 

"its true once we got all of Gryffindor common room to play" siad remus grinning 

"ahh those were the good days right moons" 

"right Padfoot" 

"Let the game begin!" cried the kids. 

"Moony~" ~ Sirius 

"What sirius" ~ remus

"Truth or Dare" ~ sirius 

"Fine Dare" ~ remus

"HA, I dare you to kiss My mothers picture" ~sirius 

"WHAT!!!" ~ remus

"ah ah ah you said Dare so I dared you no takebackies" said Sirius grinning as Remus glared at him. 

He sighed and went to the hallway walked up to Wulburga Black's portrait everyone watched from the doorway. 

Remus opened the curtains and before she could start screaming he kissed her picture. 

Everyone burst in to laughter as she didn't start screaming, Remus then quickly pulled away and ran back to the living room. 

He glared at sirius who was laughing the most and rugby tackled him to the floor. 

"Padfoot~" wined remus shaking sirius back and forth. 

"sorry remus" sirius said in between shakes, remus soon let go and they continued their game. 

"Sirius" ~ Kingsley 

"yep" ~Sirius 

"Truth or dare" ~ Kingsley 

"Dare of course!" ~ sirius 

"I dare you to slide down the banister in your dog form!" ~ Kingsley 

"HA your on" ~ Sirius 

Sirius then ran to the Banister and ran up the stairs in dog form, he got to the top and everyone was waiting at the bottom. 

As soon as she stood on the Banister he started sliding and everyone started laughing. 

As he got the bottom everyone ducked as he flew over their heads Kingsley wasn't so lucky. 

He didn't duck in time so sirius flew in to him knocking them both to the floor, sirius was very dizzy. 

He then stood up and became human again trying to stand straight even though he wasn't. 

"that was fun" he cheered and well backwards on to Kingsley. 

Eventually he could stand and everyone went back to playing truth or dare In the living room.

"my turn" ~ Tonks

The end

So I finally updated and finished chapter 2 so sorry for the wait but here it is

Hope you like it

Word count : 500


End file.
